


Luciano’s Inktober!

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), more to come - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cohabitation, Crossover, Demon Summoning, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inktober 2019, Marriage, Multi, Murder, Original Slash, Poetry, Survival, Two Minds One Body, but only in the background - Freeform, headcanons galore, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: My Inktober stuff!Day 2/Chapter 1: Mindless. Yandere Sim. Ayano/Megamo, but it’s not the focus.Day 5/Chapter 2: Build. Don’t Starve. It’s just Webber.Day 6/Chapter 3: Pajamas/Spellbook. Yandere Sim. Ayano & Midori & Kuu & Osana & Oka. They childhood friends.Day 7/Chapter 4: Enchanted/Barrier. Yandere Sim. Taro/Ayano, with pacifist route Ayano and a clueless Taro, who has no idea she’s behind all the weirdness.Day 8/Chapter 5: Mythological Creatures. Crossover between Yandere Sim and Miraculous Ladybug. Ayano Aishi/Marinette Dupain-ChengDay 9/Chapter 6: Swing. No fandom, just poetry.Day 10/Chapter 7: Phone. Original Female Character/Original Female Character. Set in Original JJBA universe. No canon JJBA characters, sorry.





	1. Day 2: Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> I drew day 1, so here’s day 2!!  
Comments > Kudos!!

“Do you remember everything you have to say?” Ryoba Aishi asked expectantly, as she fiddled endlessly with the veil on her daughter’s face.

“Yes, mother.”

“And you remember how to please your new husband?”

“Yes, mother.”

—

Megamo watched as the wedding march started. He’d been told that the girl he was marrying, the daughter of the Saikou company’s most accomplished assassin, admired him. That she felt emotions around him. He didn’t believe in the curse, or that she felt no emotions. He believed it was simply a scare tactic. But he could at least believe she admired him, though they’d never met.

She walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. A broken, scared man. The first of the assassin, Ryoba Aishi’s, conquests. His eyes were lifeless. He was nothing but a mindless puppet of her pleasure. 

The bride took careful, calculated steps. She was the epitome of elegance. Megamo felt his heart flutter, as she stood in front of him. He lifted the veil tenderly. And only barely stopped a gasp.

Under perfectly applied makeup was a girl just as broken as her father. He couldn’t see any physical scars, but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. They were dull grey, like the pavement after decades of the sun beating down on it. She did not admire him. Her actions were puppeteered, all obviously organized by her mother. She hadn’t a will of her own.

She was as mindless as they came.

“My name is Aishi Ayano. I am grateful to be here.” She said robotically. As the passages were read out loud, Megamo swallowed.

How was he supposed to fix this?


	2. Day 5: Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webber wishes his dad were here. Now if only he could remember who his dad was.

Webber, the boy, wishes his Dad were here. If he was here, he’d be able to build the cool machines with no problems at all! Dad is tall, and could make the big alchemy machine without first making a step stool. Dad is smart, and he’s be able to remember what goes where without any problems. Webber, the boy, is just a kid, and his memory is really bad even with the fact that he’s only eight, and has only built this machine once. His memory has been bad ever since he met Webber, the spider. Or maybe it was always bad?

Neither of them are quite sure. But Webber, the spider, wishes for Dad too. Because Webber the spider is still a young spider, and one who got so lost and hungry that he tried to eat a child. Webber the spider wants guidance and to be taken care of again. That’s one thing they agree on.

But Dad is probably back through the portal. He’s probably doing cool science stuff. Probably bring a gentleman. 

Webber hopes that Dad is looking for them. Hopes that he misses them. Hopes that he still remembers everything. Because Webber the boy has been here for an entire cycle of seasons, and he’s starting to forget his past. He doesn’t like that.

Webber clicks the final piece of the alchemy machine into place, and it hums to life. Looking through the spider’s eyes, he scribbles down instructions in a handcrafted journal. Maybe if he writes it all down, it’ll be easier to remember.

Flipping to a new page, he scowls and brings back his fuzzy memories of his dad.

‘He liked science. He was a gentleman.’ He writes those two down.

His name was... Webber scowls harder. Closing his eyes, he angrily scribbles was feels right.

When he opens his eyes, he’s next to the machine he’s built, and holding the log of memories he’s built.

And in the journal, scribbled over and over again, are three letters.

** W. P. H. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Webber’s dad is? :3


	3. Day 6: PJs/Spellbook

“Are you all ready? Over.” A muffled voice over the walkie talkie asked. Ayano looked at the handheld box as she sat up in bed. Her pink pajama set was warm, and she wanted to sleep. But she also made a promise. She couldn’t miss out. So the nine year old got up, whispering into the communication device.

”This is Black Cherry. I’m ready, over.”

Midori’s cheerful voice came back on. “Great! Blueberry, Blackberry, and Tangerine, how’s things on your end?”

”This is Tangerine. Parents finally went to sleep. I can climb out the window whenever!... Over!” Osana said.

“Blackberry here. I have the book, and I’m waiting by the back door for your signal. Uh, over.” Oka said shyly.

”Blueberry. I’m ready. Over.” Kuu said plainly.

”Right! Then it’s time. Black Cherry, we’ll wait on your signal! Over!”

”Understood, Lime. I’m going now. Over and out.” Ayano said.

Opening the window to the chilly October air, Ayano threw her tied up blankets out, making a makeshift rope. She climbed out, her house shoes padding on the dewy grass.

”The Cherry is out of the garden.” Ayano told them into the walkie talkie.

”I’m going then! Get ready for me, Blackberry!” Osana said excitedly.

Ayano listened as Midori whined about saying ‘over’, as she walked through her backyard towards the park, where they would be going tonight.

”Tangerine has picked the Blackberry! We’re out of the garden and heading to the objective.” Osana’s voice says.

”Okay! Blueberry, I’m outside your window! Ready? Over.” Midori asks.

”Yeah.” There’s a crash from the other ends of the devices, as Kuu probably landed on Midori instead of in her arms.

”We’re okay! Heading to objective!” Midori cheered.

Ayano reaches the park bench where they always played. Right next to the asphalt. She took the chalk she brought out of her pajama pockets, along with the black candles. She looked up as footsteps were heard. Osana, in her Sailor Moon pajamas, waves happily. Oka is holding the spellbook, looking nervous.

Oka opens the spellbook, and Osana and Ayano set our drawing the summoning circle. Kuu and Midori arrive, and help light the candles. Kuu is in black shorts and a blue sleep shirt. Midori has on a green pajama set with frog faces on it. All five girls surround the small circle.

Just like they practiced, they recite the ancient spell.

Bubbling forth, a spider like demon rises from the circle. “What do you require of us?” The husk asks.

”We humbly request eternal happiness and the ability to love each other forever.” Midori says, confident and proud, when even Kuu is intimidated.

”How will you pay?” Asks the husk.

From her other pocket, Ayano pulls out several strands of her mother’s hair. “We offer you the location and the hair of Ryoba Aishi, to do as you please.”

”The debtor...” The husk hissed. “Very well. I accept your offering.”

The world went dark. And when they came back, all five remembered nothing of the ritual. 

Nor did they remember that Ayano had a mother.


	4. Day 7: Enchanted/Barrier

Day 7: Barrier/Enchanted

It seems like a new girl is hanging out with him every week, Taro thinks. It’s almost jarring. The first week was normal enough, with Osana being... Osana, but then girls just started coming into his life so suddenly. Started spending all the time with him they could. It makes him a little uncomfortable, that all the girls he knows come in so suddenly.

They leave just as fast, too. Odayaka started dating Kizuguchi Umeji, and spent her time with him instead. Sunobo got expelled for cheating. Rito just stopped talking to him. Ruto transferred to another school.

He guessed it didn’t really matter. He liked them all as friends, of course, but besides Osana, they weren’t really a big part of his life. Besides, he kinda had his eyes on someone else.

A girl who wasn’t so jarring.

Aishi Ayano.

The girl that always seemed to know just what to say to make him feel better about everything. The girl who, on the first week of school, unlike anyone ever, asked what he was reading with genuine interest. Taro lent her his book the first week. Osana ruined his other one, so he was nervous with trusting Aishi with it. Yet she brought it back in pristine condition.

She smiled shyly and stumbled through her thoughts on it. And Taro was enchanted. Enchanted by her stuttering, and her shy smile, and her unique thoughts. Ayano was amazing. Yet, Taro could feel a barrier between them. Something stopped them from getting closer. Something stopped Aishi from hanging out with him more often.

Taro wanted to break the barrier. He wanted to be enchanted up close. Wanted to be with her always.

On the second week, they decided to read the same book. On Friday at lunch, they discussed what they thought of the ending, and the story as a whole. Ayano brought onigiri she made herself, and Taro couldn’t help but he even more enchanted with her cooking. It wasn’t perfect, but it was still good. He could almost taste the effort she put into it. He tried to chip at the barrier and learn more about her. He learned that she lived by herself, but not much else. The barrier was too strong.

The third week, Taro was roped into the drama club. But he wasn’t a fan of it. All the pretending and all the pettiness... he ended up skipping a school activity for the first time, to spend time with Aishi in the library. Aishi didn’t like Sunobo. Apparently, Sunobo bullied Haruka Kokona, Aishi’s good friend, because Sunobo felt Haruka was ‘below her.’

Aishi gave him her extra ticket to see the drama club’s play. It was pretty good. Haruka played the lead role fantastically. Taro wanted to challenge the barrier and link he and Aishi’s pinkies. But in the end... he was too scared that she might not be as enchanted by him as he was by her.

The fourth week, Rito kept trying to get him to exercise. He was too nice to say no. Aishi made a habit of bringing him water bottles, and he was grateful. At the end of the week, he found Aishi upset. Rito had called her a freak, because she was bringing the lost ritual knife back to the occult club. Taro stopped talking to Rito after that, and Rito did the same to him. Not that he cared. Every time he hung out with her, something bad happened. Insulting Aishi was just the cherry on top.

Taro took Aishi for ice cream, and they got the most unhealthy choices. Aishi liked cherry pops. Taro thought that was kinda cute. The barrier cracked.

In week five, he was starting to get tired of these girls suddenly popping up. He wanted to hang out with Aishi. When Ruto declared that she was enchanted by him, Taro could only scoff internally. As if Ruto knew anything about real enchantment.

Taro didn’t care when Ruto transferred out after only a few days. Aishi and him were reading the Little Mermaid together in the library.

It was after Ruto that Taro started to hate the girls that kept appearing. He didn’t like them. They only took away the time he’d rather spend with Aishi.He avoided the nurse, and her clumsiness, after the day where Aishi got a headache during lunch. The nurse completely ignored her in favor of cooing over him.

The substitute teacher was the worse. She was seductive, and apparently wanted to sleep with him. He was a weak boy, but he wasn’t weak enough to do something clearly illegal. After she was arrested, he came across a kind of embarrassing thought. That whenever the teacher tried to seduce him, he thought of Aishi instead. That... he wouldn’t be able to resist if it was her.

The barrier cracked further, when Taro asked Ayano to call him by his first name, and if he could call her by hers. She blushed so sweetly, so cutely. Stuttered through her ‘Are you sure?’ Taro was even more enchanted.

The leader of the delinquents tried to talk to him, but he was too scared of her. Not because Shidesu might hurt him, no. Shidesu looked at Ayano with rage. Taro couldn’t forgive himself if Ayano got hurt.

Then she did. The delinquent leader attacked her, and Ayano couldn’t fight back. All the delinquents were expelled within the day, when Ayano collapsed in the nurse’s office with a sprained ankle and bruises all over. Taro refused to go to class. He had to stay with Ayano. The counselor, looking at the two of them with pity, allowed him. Taro held her hand while she rested, and the barrier started to have holes in it. Even when beat up, Ayano smiled sweetly at him, and Taro felt the enchantment grow.

Hanako liked Ayano. They became fast friends. Taro was glad for that. His face went cherry red when Hanako gave Ayano her ‘blessing’ right in front of him. Ayano took it in stride. All three went to an arcade on Friday. The Yanada siblings linked arms with Aishi Ayano, and Taro did his damndest to win a prize for Ayano while they were there.

Ayano looked at the black cat plush like Taro gave her the universe. The barrier was almost broken.

Megami wanted to protect him from Ayano. But there was nothing to protect. The barrier shattered as Taro was told the tale of his crush’s mother.

Yet, he was still enchanted by Ayano. Because Ayano was different than her parents, and he loved her. He told Megami off, yelled at her for daring to imply that his Ayano was an unfeeling monster. He hugged his Ayano tight, and Megami lost her game.

Taro confessed to her under the cherry tree. The barrier was gone. And holding her hands, smiling at her as she tried not to cry happily, he knew that this enchantment, this love, would last.


	5. Day 8: Mythological Creature

Day 8: mythological creature

It was done. Master Fu had forcefully recalled the cat miraculous from Adrien. The way he’d been acting towards Marinette as of late had been unacceptable. Putting her down, and putting her in danger during akuma fights. Marinette gave her permission to Fu for him to pick someone else for the destruction miraculous, as long as he told her who it was. But for now, Marinette was exhausted from all the drama. It was bad enough she had to transfer out of her class thanks to Lila’s bullying.

She was lucky that Luka, Kagami, Kitty Section, and Félix were still there for her. Ha. Lucky...

She sat behind the counter of her parents shop, manning the register so her parents could make more treats to sell. The door opened, and Marinette looked up.

A girl she’d never seen walked in. She had dark hair, in a high ponytail, and stony grey eyes. She wore a white, collared blouse, with a grey knit jacket over it. She walked to the counter.

“May I have a dozen chocolate biscotti, please?” She spoke with a Japanese accent, her voice clear and strong. Marinette smiled. “Of course!” She packed up the treats and gave her her total. “Are you new here?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Yes. My family and I recently moved from Japan because of my mother’s job. She’s a representative for Saikou Corp.” She spoke a bit robotically, with a small, nervous smile. “My name is Ayano Aishi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ah, I think I heard my friend Luka mention that there was a new transfer student. Luka Coffaine?”

Ayano nodded. “Yes. He’s in my class.”

Marinette smiled. “It’s good to meet you, then! I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” She handed her the box.

Marinette didn’t notice the ring on her pinky.

—

That night’s patrol brought surprises. The new holder of the cat miraculous was called Maneki Neko, and she spoke quietly, but steadily. She was a bit confused on the luck aspect of things, since black cats were lucky in Japan, where she was from, but she got the hang of it quickly.

Donning a dark grey yukata, with the loose sash around the waist acting like a tail, she was elegant and hard working. They got through patrols quickly and efficiently, with only a few dry jokes from Maneki Neko, which Ladybug actually found pretty funny.

Marinette got home, seeing a text from Master Wu. She couldn’t help but smile a little as Wu told her that the new holder of the ring was the sweet girl who always came for chocolate treats. She wouldn’t know about any of the drama. Maybe they could hang out together more...

—

“Pound it?” Ladybug offered, smiling.

Maneki Neko smiled and fist bumped her.

“Pound it, Ladybug-chan.”

They turned to the recently akumatized student, helping them get their bearings.

“Ladybug!” Marinette turned around, seeing Alya. She sighed through her nose, and looked to Maneki Neko, who was comforting the student; a girl from Ayano’s class. Maneki gave her a small nod, smiling.

Ladybug put on her brave face and turned around to face Alya. And was barraged with questions.

“Where has Chat Noir been? Who’s this new hero? Did you have a fight? Are you breaking up?”

Marinette tried not to scream. “Chat Noir has had to resign due to personal reasons that I won’t reveal for his sake. Maneki Neko is taking charge as my partner in the meantime.”

Alya wasn’t satisfied. “So you two did have a fight? What does this mean for LadyNoir shippers?!”

A hand sat on Ladybug’s shoulder. The yukata and skinsuit clad girl regarded Alya coldly. “It was partially because of your uncontrolled fans and dishonest reporting that Chat Noir had to resign. The fact that all you are worrying about is relationship clickbait tells me that I should be wary of you. So I will say this clearly, and I will say this once, so get recording.”

Alya, flabbergasted, pulls out her phone and obediently films her.

“I am Maneki Neko, the holder of the black cat miraculous. I promise that as long as I have this honor, I will assist ladybug to keep Paris safe. However, I will not hesitate to reveal anyone who is causing akumatizations, Hawkmoth or no. It is better to have to deal with a single akuma of an exposed villain than to deal with hundreds of akuma of their victims. Did you get all that? I wouldn’t want you to cut it off and make me look bad.” She said clear and calm. “Post that to your Ladyblog. It’s relevant.” She walked away, leaving Alya shocked into silence, and the crowd that had gathered cheering.

Marinette flushed as Ayano pulled her away, towards a more secluded area. When was the last time someone defended her like that? It felt great to have someone for sure on her side. “Can I hug you? Before I run to transform back?” She whispered as they hopped to a rooftop.

The black cat smiled, and brought her into a gentle, warm hug. “Don’t be afraid to come to me with your problems. This really is an honor for someone like me, and I want to be the best heroic partner I can be.”

This. This is what she wanted in a partner. She thought just having Adrien would be enough, because he was so kind. But he revealed his truth self, and she was learning to have higher standards. And Ayano was meeting them all. Someone to help her fight, to protect her as much as she protected them.

She should have known Adrien wouldn’t give up so easily.

—

“She’s only leading you on! She broke up with me because I wasn’t being dedicated enough, and I bet now she’s just making me jealous!” Adrien’s words echoed in Ayano’s mind as she calmly but quickly walked to her apartment. Emotions swirled in her head, and for the first time since meeting Marinette, she wanted them to be gone.

Self-doubt filled her. While she and Marinette agreed not to give their budding relationship a name, as did she and Ladybug, she couldn’t help but doubt herself. Couldn’t help but wonder if Adrien was right. 

“Come on, Adrien is just being a jerk! Marinette cares a ton for you, and you know it!” The kwami tried to reassure.

Safely inside her apartment, with no one else home, she took off her ring and deposited in her underwear drawer. She didn’t want Plagg’s words right now. She took out her scrunchie, letting her hair hang on her shoulders. It was her favorite ponytail holder. Red with black dots, because Marinette knew she was a ladybug fan. Sighing, she closed her eyes, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

A butterfly landed on the hair accessory. A dark shadow went over Ayano’s face.

“Yan-Fury. I am Hawkmoth. For years people have been unjustly cruel to you and those around you, and now it’s come to a head. You can punish all who’ve done you and those you love wrong, but in exchange, you must bring me the ladybug and cat miraculous!”

Ayano frowned. “You will await punishment, Hawkmoth. I will not bring you anything but a box for your own miraculous.”

She forces the connection away, as she let the akuma consume her.

—

Flying into the sky on wings made of brass, she floated above the school, golden claws clicking as she looked for her target. It was after school, and it seemed that Adrien was still there. She grinned, and the snakes that were her flowing hair snarled. She pointed a golden claw at him, and suddenly, her gaze on him, he froze.

“Adrien Agreste! You are on trial for manipulation, coercion, and purposeful endangerment of Marinette Dupain-Chang!”

—

Marinette should have known something bad had happened when Ayano didn’t meet her after school, and didn’t answer her texts. She had thought maybe she was still at school. She was right.

Floating above them with brass wings, black snakes for hair, slit pupils, pale skin, and golden clawed hands, was Ayano. She was dressed in a black and red kimono, and wearing a fanged grin.

And she had Adrien frozen, mid-walk towards her.

“Adrien Agreste! You are on trial for manipulation, coercion, and purposeful endangerment of Marinette Dupain-Chang! I take away your ability to lie so you will reveal your crimes!”

And oh boy did he. Admitting everything he’d done to her, luckily excluding everything as Ladybug, he poured it out along with his delusions of them being made for each other.

“Adrien Agreste, your heart is heavier than stone. I, Yan-Fury, find you guilty, and sentence you to becoming a statue for the rest of your life, where you can hurt no one!”

Marinette started running to transform, only catching a glimpse as the akumatized version of her best friend turning her ex-crush to stone with a glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t get this one to look good ughhhh I rewrote this like nine times. You guys are just gonna have to deal with one shitty chapter because if I look at this any longer I’m gonna vomit


	6. Day 9: Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s poem time, y’all.

Day 9: Swing

* * *

The world is full of people carrying big sticks.

They raise them in the air and they swing at whatever spooks them. 

If they hit someone they like, then it’s just a mistake.

If they hit someone they hate, it’s justice.

Some people decorate their sticks. Paint it red, white, and even blue.

Put keychains on it, showing just who the pipe is likely to hit. Or who they won’t hit.

The stick decoration industries grows as they make more and more specific decorations.

People begin to hate each other for the decorations on their sticks. 

Start to swing at the people who have decorations they don’t like.

Farm raised sticks. swing at city slicker sticks.

Sticks from the United States swing at sticks from Finland.

A whole rainbow of colors of sticks is hunted down by the ivory white sticks, who claim that the rainbow sticks are too picky, when they themselves will accept no other color than ivory, and maybe the occasional very, very, very light brown.

Some people want to go back to the days where only some people had sticks, and everyone else just had to deal with getting hit. 

That’s a fairly stupid idea.

Some people want to force people to recolor and redecorate their sticks to be ‘acceptable.’

That idea is even stupider.

The only way we can truly stop the beatings, the deaths, the fighting...

Is if we all put down our big sticks and compromise.


	7. Day 10: Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone turned a blind eye to the suffering of Stand users captured for experiments. Midori thinks that everyone deserves to suffer a little for that. Not like they can stop her and her girlfriend, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from an original JJBA verse of mine where young stand users were captured and experimented on by the government in a ‘school’ in order to control them and use them. The students of the school took over and murdered the teachers, because what did they think would happen? Anyway yeah this Midori has s different from the YanSim Midori. Mostly in the fact that she and her gf Aiko are the leaders of the students.

Day 10: Phone

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap._

B-mail sent.

Midori smiles at her Stand, brushing her fingers, calloused with tiny little scars from how many times her ‘teachers’ took her blood, over its cell phone-like body. The teachers never took her blood in the same place. Always in the same area, though: her fingers. Her Stand,  「 Touch Tone Telephone 」 had been her only comfort during the days where she and her fellow young Stand users were trapped in that awful school, to be trained for adults’ awful purposes.

Well. Her Stand was one of two of her comforts. The other was right behind her, hands wrapped possessively around her waist. Aiko was used to having things taken away from her, after all. Those damned teachers gave her that fear, when they constantly regulated her powerful stand and its many abilities. Midori knew that Aiko couldn’t help but be possessive of the things she still had.

Besides, it was nice to feel wanted. Aika’s Stand,  「 Sweet Dreams 」 , began to curl around the two ‘students’, in their nest of blankets and pillows. Midori relaxed into the centipedal sheep, happy to know that their victory in taking over the school was undisturbed. With her subliminal messages sent through her Stand, and Aika’s spying ability, the people that hunted them and their subordinates down would never reach them. They would be sidetracked, or end up dead before they reached their base.

And for turning a blind eye to the suffering that happened in this rotten excuse of a school? They deserved it.


End file.
